


First Love and Current Happiness

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there something other than me that makes you happy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love and Current Happiness

It was like watching ballet, beauty, proficiency, rhythm, and melody. The quick movement of his fingers and the flex of his wrist was a work of art. His hips swayed while his head danced with the slightest advance. She was mesmerized and did not pretend otherwise. Jason Gideon was in a trance-like state when he cooked; Emily enjoyed watching him. She always watched him and was smart enough to know that he knew that. At least he never called her on it.

 

It was a stormy Saturday and Emily Prentiss slept in. She woke after ten a.m., snuggling in Jason’s arms. He rubbed her naked back as her legs tangled with his under the blankets.

 

“ _I don’t know what time it is,” he mumbled. “And I don’t care.”_

_“Good.” Emily ran her hands down his chest. “This is a big deal. You're learning young grasshopper.”_

_“I even know exactly what you want.”_

_“This I have to hear.” She grinned as she straddled him._

_“You want me to make love to you.” Jason’s hands moved down her back and cupped her buttocks, pulling her into a passionate kiss. “Then you want a hearty breakfast.”_

_“Oh dear God, am I that predictable?”_

_She tucked her knees in close as Jason rolled them on the mattress. Thunder rumbled around them, actually the Earth moved._

_“You know better than that.” Jason’s lips moved over the hollow of her throat. “You are a mystery wrapped in an enigma and…”_

_“And what, Agent Gideon?” Emily ran her fingers through his hair._

_“Damn, I want you_.”

 

“You have the most adorable look on your face,” Jason smiled, leaning over to kiss her nose. “It’s pure bliss.”

 

“How could I not? Breakfast smells so delicious that my mouth is watering. And I admit that I love to watch you cook.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

”Mmm hmm.”

 

“Well, here we are.” Jason laid two plates on the table before refilling their coffee cups.

 

Emily inhaled and smiled. He made two perfectly fluffy omelets stuffed with steak and potatoes. She was sure a cigarette and a nap would be in order after consumption.

 

“Mmm, this is going to be good.”

 

Jason joined her at the table. He watched as she murdered her coffee with sugar but was more kind with the cream. For a while, they ate in companionable silence. The storm still raged outside but they were warm in his toasty apartment.

 

“Jason?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Um…”

 

“What's the matter?” he looked at her, studied her, but then softened his gaze. Sometimes he had to remind himself not to be too intense. “Is there something wrong with the omelet?”

 

“Are you kidding? It’s…oh my God. That’s not it.”

 

“What is it, Katya?”

 

“Do you remember when we were in Atlanta?” Emily asked.

 

“The Foster case?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jason nodded. He was not exactly in the mood to discuss the job but if Emily wanted to talk shop then he would.

 

“You said if I ever asked you something you would answer it.”

 

“Yes.” he cut a piece of his omelet and ate it.

 

“I have a question.”

 

“Alright. Don’t sound so nervous, I don’t bite.”

 

“I just…I don’t want to seem as if I am interrogating you. I want to know some things, but…”

 

“Ask me whatever you'd like.”

 

“Why do you wear a wedding band?” Emily asked so quickly she wasn't sure she spoke English. “You’ve worn it for as long as I've known you but I never knew you to be married.”

 

“I wear it because I swore I always would.”

 

“How long were you married?”

 

“Fifteen glorious years. My wife and I met freshman year at Penn. We were complete opposites; I was a Jewish boy from Brooklyn and she a Black American Princess from New Canaan, CT. For a year and a half, we danced around each other, pretending we could actually just be acquaintances. The first time I kissed her, I declared that my life would never be complete without her.”

 

“What a sweet, bold gesture.” Emily replied.

 

“She accepted my proposal and after some time our families accepted it as well. One thing her parents knew, Carolyn followed her heart. They were sure we wouldn’t make it so they let her have her moment.”

 

“But you made it?”

 

“Yes.” Jason nodded. “We went to Harvard together, got our Masters degrees. The FBI recruited me so Cary went to American University for her PhD in history. She stayed there to teach after finishing her thesis and we had Stephen in 1978.”

 

“What happened to her?”

 

Emily hardly wanted to know. It was clearly not a happy ending as he was making omelets for her and not his wife.

 

“She was murdered in a jewelry store robbery; May 11, 1990. She was buying her mother a watch for Mother’s Day. That was her jeweler; she never went anywhere else. Cary was so damn predictable in that way. Mr. Moscovitz stayed open a little late for her. Two guys pushed in behind her, stuffed their pockets, and shot the witnesses. The coroner said she didn’t suffer, as if that brought me comfort.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Emily fought her tears and won. The last thing that needed to happen was Jason comforting her. This was his story.

 

“No, I am. I've ruined your breakfast.”

 

“No,” Emily shook her head. She looked down and realized she had not taken a bite since he started. She forced a forkful down; it really was delicious.

 

“She's been gone a long time. I don’t talk about her much but it’s not painful like it used to be. Carolyn was one of the most beautiful human beings I ever knew. I was lucky to have her for the time I did. She called me, before she left school and went to the jeweler. I don’t remember what we discussed but I will never forget the last thing she said to me. She said, ‘ _Jason I love you madly and you still blow my mind. Promise me you'll never change_ ’. I think I let her down.”

 

“She got to see that side of you.”

 

“What side?”

 

“The one I've seen glimpses of; the one that warms me all over. It’s so damn beautiful.”

 

“Thank you.” he smiled. “Some people seem to think I am this surly, sad man but there are many things that make me happy.”

 

“I don’t think of you that way.” Emily said.

 

“I know. There are things that bring me intense joy, your smile for instance. I also love the way you look when you're asleep and that look on your face when you’re giddy.”

 

“What look?”

 

“I can't do the look. I know it when I see it.”

 

“Mmm hmm. Is there something other than me that makes you happy?”

 

“Not currently.”

 

“Jason!” Emily exclaimed, laughing.

 

“What?” he took hold of her hand across the table, kissing her wrist. 

 

“I'm sure that’s not so.”

 

“Too much pressure?” he asked.

 

Emily shook her head, her eyes downcast. Of course it was too much pressure. The idea that she made him so happy both overwhelmed and overjoyed her. A part of Emily wanted to be everything to him, though she knew it was for all the wrong reasons. It felt right just the same.

 

“I got a package in the mail the other day.” he said.

 

“What was it?”

 

“My _Thin Man_ Box Set from Amazon.com. It has all six films and documentaries on Powell and Loy. It’s raining out and I don’t want you to go. How does a movie marathon sound?”

 

“In bed?” Emily asked, brown eyes sparkling.

 

“I only have one television, Emily Prentiss. It happens to be in my bedroom.”

 

“A coincidence…I don’t think so.”

 

They both laughed. Emily got up from her chair and sat down on Jason’s lap. His hands slipped under her tee shirt to caress her back while she kissed him.

 

“Did you enjoy your omelet?” he whispered between kisses.

 

“Orgasmic.”

 

“Perfect choice of words.”

 

“Lets go back to bed, Jason.”

 

He nodded as she deepened the kiss. Groaning against her, Jason tried to remember a time when he did not want her. It was more than just sexual desire and he almost told her so.

 

“You go. I'm going to clean up here and then join you.”

 

“Alright. Do you mind if I have a smoke?”

 

“Open the window.”

 

“Yes sir.” Emily grinned and hoped off his lap.

 

Jason stopped her halfway out of the small kitchen.

 

“Yes?” she turned around, her hands behind her back.

 

“That’s the look.”

 

“I already knew that.” she replied, walking away.

 

“Of course you did.” Jason whispered when he was alone. “You’ve got me pegged.”

***


End file.
